The present invention relates generally to a method for removing deleterious deposits from a surface, and more particularly to such a method which will remove scuff marks from shoes.
The appearance of one's shoes may often create either a favorable or an unfavorable impression upon others. Especially in certain situations, such as interviews for potential employment, important social situations, church gatherings, and the like, a person wishes to "put his/her best foot forward," in a manner of speaking. As such, wearing clean and lustrous shoes is highly desirable.
Traditional shoe cleaning and/or polishing compositions may be suitable in some situations. However, there are times when one must clean a mark or marks off one's shoes more quickly than with a traditional cleaner or polish. Further, a person may need to clean a mark or marks off his/her shoe(s) without access to traditional cleaners or polishes. Also, although traditional cleaners and/or polishes may work well, they may be too expensive for some consumers to afford, especially when the consumer only cleans and/or spot cleans his shoes on infrequent occasions. Further, with traditional polishes, the entire upper surfaces of both shoes must be polished in order appear the same, and a person may not have the time and/or desire to do so.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for removing deleterious deposits from a shoe surface thus restoring it as closely as possible to a clean and lustrous condition, which method is advantageously very quick and simple to accomplish. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method which may be accomplished with a common household item, which item advantageously is relatively inexpensive to purchase. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a method which may be used for spot cleaning/shining one or more discrete area(s) on the shoe, without requiring cleaning or polishing of the entire upper surfaces of both shoes in a pair.